The Technical Services Core of the University of Wisconsin Center of Excellence in Cancer Communications (Center) will develop, update and support all ICCS/CHESS services. The staff of the core is a group of talented programmers, web designers, graphic artists, and strategic communication experts who will creatively implement content developed in collaboration with staff from the Center's three Research Projects and pilot projects. Implementation includes needs assessment of the target audience; coordinating content development teams; adapting existing services and/or designing new structures, including databases and paths through the system; creating attractive and effective layouts for the screens; updating and revising existing modules; and testing these systems for usability. The Technical Services Core is also responsible for day-to-day management of the Interactive Cancer Communication Systems (ICCS): maintaining the computer inventory and providing technical support to patients, Center staff and collaborators. Specific activities are to: Develop and operate the Lung Cancer and Palliative Care and Bereavement Modules used by the Clinician Integration Project; Refine and operate Breast Cancer Modules used by both the Components and the Mentor Integration Projects; Adapt Recommender systems for all modules; Develop new skills building exercises for improving couples relationships, and for those facing the end of life and bereavement. The couples relationship skills building modules will be used for all three Research Projects. The end of life and bereavement additions are for the Clinician Integration Project; Develop and operate Clinician Reporting System and Mentor Reporting Systems.